


Boyfriend Shirts

by canistealyourcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistealyourcat/pseuds/canistealyourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thought boyfriend shirts would make a great present</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Cute When You're Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluffy SouMako??? Upcoming smut in the next chapter, stay tuned  
> Special thanks to my betas, (tumblr: actually-funny, kiras-hale) you're all so amazing ♡ ～('▽^人)  
> (Credit for boyfriend shirts prompt goes to actually-funny, you're such a doll hun ♡)

"Oi, Makoto, I've got something for you," Sousuke said. He leaned his head onto his hands, peering lazily at the man across from him. Makoto looked up from his studies, eyes taking a second to focus.

"Really? What is it?" Makoto replied. He took off his glasses and set them on the table. Sousuke followed the movement with smiling eyes. Then he leaned over, and grabbed his backpack from beside Makoto's closet. From inside, he took out a paper shopping bag.

"I saw this in one of the shops, and I asked the employee to customize it for me," Sousuke said, setting the bag on the table. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Is this for me?"

Sousuke grinned, "Partly."

"What does that mean?" Makoto frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

 _Ahh, that's too cute_ , Sousuke thought.  "Just open it."

Makoto looked at him for a second longer, then took the bag into his lap to take out the contents. Wrapped in pale blue tissue paper, the package was about the size of a textbook. Makoto raised an eyebrow, to which Sousuke just shrugged. The light-haired boy gently unwrapped the tissue, fingers brushing soft, tea-green fabric.

"A shirt?" Makoto asked, lifting one up. "No, two?"

"Turn it around," Sousuke said, still grinning. Makoto twisted the shirt in his hands to look at the back. Sousuke watched the red creep up the other's cheeks and spread to the tips of his ears. As Makoto fumbled to look at the other shirt, Sousuke was already laughing.

"Ehhh!?" Makoto exclaimed, flustered. "S-Sousuke!"

"Wear it tomorrow?"

"N-No!"

"Aw, c'mon." Sousuke nudged him with his foot. Makoto only blushed harder.

"I said no!"

 

* * *

 

_"What would you like to change, sir?" The sales girl asked. She wouldn't look Sousuke in the eye and she was blushing from her neck to her ears. Sousuke just smiled._

_"Just change 'boyfriend' to 'Sousuke'"._

_The girl blushed even harder and scurried away to complete Sousuke's request. He wandered around the shop while waiting, ignoring the gigging group of girls on the other side of the store, talking in hushed, excited voices. He clicked his tongue in impatience, and was about to ring the service bell at the counter again when the girl came back out. She had the shirts in a bag._

_"Here you are," she said. "That'll be 3100 yen."_

_Sousuke fished some bills out of his pocket, handing it over to the cash register. She took the bills and gave him his change._

_"Thank you for shopping, have a great day." She said. Sousuke nodded. But as he turned to leave, she spoke up again._

_"Ano!" She blurted. Sousuke turned around. "Is that for your girlfriend?"_

_Sousuke smiled. "No." Then on a whim, he leaned over the counter, getting in the girl's face. Her name-tag read "Tachibana" . He smiled even wider._

_"It's for my boyfriend."_

 

* * *

 

"I told you, I knew you would wear it," Sousuke said, leaning in the doorway.

Makoto pressed his lips together in nervousness. "I-I didn't want to leave you wearing one alone."

"How considerate of you," Sousuke teased. Makoto flushed, then pulled a thin sweater over his head despite protests from the taller, darker haired man. Sighing, Sousuke stepped inside, into the entranceway and closed the front door. Makoto was just grabbing his bag and putting his shoes on. As Sousuke watched him hurry around, patting Ran and Ren on the head and kissing them goodbye, he couldn't help but muse (again) at how cute Makoto was. He was big, almost as tall as Sousuke, but he was basically made of fluff. Only on the inside, of course. His muscles were definitely _not_ fluff. The thought made his heart beat a little faster.

"Ready?" Sousuke asked, putting his hand on the door handle. "You take forever."

"Onii-chan! Where are you going? We want to go too!" Ran pouted. Ren joined in, putting skinny arms around Makoto's knees. "Yeah! Onii-chan never takes us anywhere!"

Makoto smiled and bent down to look his siblings in the eyes, "I promise I'll take you somewhere fun tomorrow, okay? I just need to go out today with Sousuke. You behave at home alright?" He herded them into the kitchen, where their whining could be directed at their father. When Makoto came back out, Sousuke was tapping his foot impatiently by the door.

Makoto put a hand behind his head apologetically. "Sorry, sorry, Ran and Ren are pretty clingy."

"It's alright," Sousuke replied, "We're in no hurry." He opened the door for Makoto, then locked it from the inside on the way out.

It was a bright, sunny day, with not a single cloud in the sky. A cool, bordering on cold, breeze was a reminder of the upcoming season - fall. But it was still warm, a perfect day for being outside. The two walked side by side, shoulders brushing.

"You should take off the sweater," Sousuke said, glancing at the slightly shorter boy next to him. "I look stupid wearing this shirt by myself."

Makoto reddened. "I'll take it off when we get to the shopping district. I'm afraid Haru or someone might see."

"So what? It's not that much of a secret."

"It's just...ahh, it's a little embarrassing...!" Makoto hid his face with his sleeve. Sousuke's heart skipped at the cute gesture.

"Okay, fine. But you're buying us drinks in return." Sousuke prodded. Makoto just nodded his head in reply, face still red and hidden from view. Sousuke smiled to himself and continued to walk in silence. When they got onto the train, the day had turned a bit warmer. Sousuke observed the thin sheen of sweat forming on Makoto's forehead.

"You know, it's getting a little hot in here." Sousuke leaned over and whispered into Makoto's ear. The blush that had started to recede came flooding back, and Makoto gently hit Sousuke's arm.

"I told you, I'll take it off when we get there!" Makoto protested, his voice held down to a fierce whisper. Sousuke grinned, wide. It was always fun to see Makoto riled up. Cute as hell, too. Sousuke made a mental note to do it more often.

The train slowed to a stop at their station. They stepped off the train onto the platform, and took the stairs to the street. They were met with a scorching hot sun, the buildings banishing whatever breeze there was before.

Noticing Sousuke's quirked eyebrow, Makoto looked away in embarrassment before slowly pulling the sweater over his head. He stuffed it into his bag before turning to hesitantly look at the taller man. His blush immediately worsened when he saw Sousuke's appreciative gaze sweep over his arms and his back. He resisted the urge to hide his face again.

People passed by, staring at them and at their shirts. Girls squealed and rushed past, talking behind their hands. Makoto grew redder and redder by the second. Sousuke's smile spread to his teal-coloured eyes; he reached out and gathered Makoto into his chest, folding his arms around the other's back.

Makoto made a sound that was half a squeal and half a groan, but he didn't protest, only buried his tomato-coloured face in the fabric of Sousuke's shirt.

"Ahh...this is more embarrassing than I thought." Makoto said, his voice muffled. Sousuke just smiled even wider, and kissed the top of Makoto's head.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Sousuke said. Makoto just groaned again, and the teal-eyed brunette laughed into Makoto's mess of hazelnut hair.

**_IF LOST, RETURN TO SOUSUKE_ **

Sousuke let go of Makoto, then reached for his hand. Intertwining his fingers into the other's, Sousuke felt like he was on top of the world. The feeling was indescribable.

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" He asked. Makoto still had his face hidden, his neck the colour of cherries.

"B-baka..." Makoto stuttered into the back of his free hand. Sousuke chuckled and turned, leading Makoto down the street.

**_I'M SOUSUKE._ **


	2. You Look Like An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke can't stand how cute Makoto is. WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the smut! It's my first time writing it, sorry if it's terrible (//▽//) Special thanks once again goes out to my betas, actually-funny and kiras-hale, couldn't have done it without you two dolls ♡ This fic is for you guys ♡ ～('▽^人)

Makoto was sweating up a storm.

When they got to a neat looking café, Makoto was ready to go shirtless if he could. It was boiling hot, like summer was giving one last try before finally giving up to autumn. He sighed in relief when he walked through the door, the cold air rushing out and giving him shivers. Sousuke found a table and sat them down.

“Your treat, right?” Sousuke joked. Makoto nodded and looked away, still flushed from the train station.

Sousuke leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. “Good. Get me a smoothie please.”

They ordered their drinks and chatted idly about their swim clubs, studies, and anything, really. Sousuke had this perpetual smile on his face, gently softening up his features and it made his eyes seem to glow.

 _He’s so beautiful,_ Makoto thought.

“Yeah, and then Momotarou wouldn’t stop calling Nitori-” Sousuke was explaining.

“One strawberry-kiwi smoothie and one mango-pineapple?” A cheery-looking barista interrupted, putting coasters on their table and setting the drinks down. Makoto nodded his thanks. Sousuke caught the barista taking a glance at their shirts, then at the writing on the backs. Her face flared in heat.

“E-enjoy!” she said awkwardly. Sousuke watched her hurry back to the cash register and mumble something to her co-worker. She turned, and they both stared before turning back to the coffee machines. He caught something like, “BL?” followed by a flurry of giggles.

When Sousuke looked back at Makoto, the light-haired man was already hiding his face in his arms again, blush visible above the collar of his T-shirt.

“Makoto, why are you so embarrassed?” Sousuke said, a little hurt. He took a sip of the smoothie. It was too sweet. But it was cold, so he decided to drink it anyway.

Makoto peeked up from behind his arms. “I don’t know…it’s just embarrassing having everyone seeing our relationship written on our clothes and then talking about us and-” Makoto gulped, and didn’t finish his sentence.

Sousuke frowned. “And? And what? Are you embarrassed about dating me? Is that it?” He said, anger seeping into his voice. “Because if you are, speak up.”

Almost as quickly as it came, the blood drained out of Makoto’s face. Sousuke widened his eyes in surprise.

“No! That’s not why I’m embarrassed! I’m just…I don’t know, uncomfortable.” Makoto stumbled. He toyed with his bright green straw, pushing chunks of ice around the top of the glass.

Sousuke stood up, pushing his chair back with a loud squeak. Makoto flinched. “Look. If you don’t like the shirt, then just take it off. You have that sweater. Sorry I didn’t notice you were _uncomfortable_ with me.”

Makoto scrambled out of his seat as well, “No, Sousuke, that’s not what I meant-”

Sousuke grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him out of the shop, ignoring the startled cries of the employees behind the counter. He only took a few sips of that stupid smoothie anyways. Makoto didn’t even have time to touch his. Mentally, he dared them to even go after him.

He dragged the shorter boy around the corner, into an alleyway. He threw him against the wall, and slammed a hand next to his head. Makoto’s eyes were wide and a little afraid.

“Then what did you mean? You’re so uncomfortable with me that you’re so easily embarrassed by just a shirt?” Sousuke growled, face inches away from the others.

“No! No, Sousuke, I-I-” Makoto stammered to a halt. “I’m comfortable with you! I promise!”

“Then why is this shirt thing bothering you so much?”

Makoto looked away, still flustered and blushing. “I’m just not used to displaying our relationship so out in the open like this! Is it wrong to be a little uncomfortable?” He said, eyebrows scrunching to meet in an angry line.

Sousuke paused, taking in Makoto’s flushed face. His eyebrows were so expressive, and his lips were turned down in a pout. Is that a _defiant_ look he had in his eyes? Those green, green eyes that literally sparkled. _Why is he so cute no matter what he does?_ He dropped the hand next to Makoto’s head, and the latter straightened up to his full height, about an inch below Sousuke.

“No, it’s not wrong. Why did you put it on this morning in the first place, then?” Sousuke asked gently, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Makoto looked away, suddenly bashful. “I told you, I didn’t want to leave you wearing the shirt by yourself.”

“You should’ve just given me something to change out of.”

“Yeah, but…” Makoto made a noise of frustration. “I wanted to wear it for you! Because you’re my boyfriend!”

Sousuke’s eyes widened. He stared at the boy in front of him, lips quivering and hands clenched into fists at his sides. His heart jumped, and before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and captured Makoto’s lips with his own. He closed in on him, caging him between himself and the wall.

“S-Sousuke.” Makoto said, when he pulled away. Sousuke was breathing a little hard, and he was pretty sure he was the one blushing now. But the boy in front of him, at the moment, looked like an angel. And he never wanted to look away from those green, green eyes.

“Thank you, then. I’m glad you wore it.” Sousuke managed. Then he pressed into him, feeling the heat through his shirt and crawling up his spine. Their kisses slowly got sloppier, until it was just tongues intertwining inside their mouths. Sousuke slid a hand under the hem of Makoto’s shirt, earning a small squeal of surprise from the light-haired boy, and he shivered. He rubbed a thumb on the thin band of skin right above Makoto’s shorts. Makoto broke away from their kiss to take a shaky breath.

“Sousuke, we shouldn’t-not here.” He said breathily. “Someone might see us.”

The taller man pretended not to hear Makoto’s protests. He dropped his mouth to kiss Makoto’s chin, his jaw, his cheek. He started to nibble and suck on the side of Makoto’s neck. The shorter boy had covered his mouth with a hand, trying to stifle these small gasps from escaping but proving ineffective.

 _Ahh, damn, he’s too cute. Too adorable._ Sousuke thought fervently. _I can’t…stop._

Makoto writhed under Sousuke’s relentless assault. The dark-haired man had already wrapped both hands around the other’s waist, one hand venturing lower, groping at Makoto’s butt. The other was snaking its way up the front of Makoto’s chest, feeling the expanse of hard muscle under hot, soft skin. Makoto gasped. His arms were loosely draped over Sousuke’s shoulders, limp.

Sousuke dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Makoto’s boxers. He almost sighed when he touched the soft skin and pert muscle that was Makoto’s ass. Makoto gave a start, and then buried his face in the crook of Sousuke’s neck. His legs were wobbling, weak. He could barely hold himself up.

“Makoto.” Sousuke said, voice barely above a whisper. He slipped his fingers down, lower. When he found Makoto’s entrance, the light-haired man shuddered, tightening his arms.

“Sousuke…hah…nn…S-Sousuke!” Makoto whispered between short gasps of breath. “I-I-no, stop, stop…I can’t…”

Sousuke felt a gnawing heat growing steadily in the pit of his stomach. His blood felt like it was lit on fire, filled with the desire for more-more than just steadily sliding fingers in and out of Makoto’s arse, more than just greedily sucking on his neck, and more than just feeling his heartbeat right underneath skin and muscle, where it pounded loud and fast. Makoto was making these _obscene_ faces, and these _obscene_ noises. Sousuke wanted _more_.

“Goddamn…you’re so hot.” Sousuke groaned into Makoto’s ear. The shorter boy gave another shudder, feeling the breath against his ear like electricity, shooting down his spine and pooling in his stomach.

“Ah…” Makoto breathed. His unconsciously ground his hips against Sousuke’s, the friction sending waves of pleasure curling through Sousuke’s groin. He couldn’t hold out much longer. He kept his right hand going behind Makoto’s waist, now adding a third finger, regularly pushing in and pulling out. He could feel it loosening up, and relaxing as it swallowed even a fourth.

He let his other hand slide down into the front of Makoto’s shorts, taking hold of his hard member. Makoto cried out and rocked forwards, leaning his weight into Sousuke’s chest. Sousuke quivered, his own legs growing weaker and weaker. His own erection was painfully hard. Makoto was making these noises like he was hurt, mumbling incoherent words into Sousuke’s neck. The sounds alone sent more jolts straight to Sousuke’s groin.

He made slow, anguishing strokes, taking his time to send Makoto into a fit. “Ah…Sousuke! More, more…please.” He was clawing at Sousuke’s back, fingernails digging into skin even through a shirt. Sousuke felt Makoto’s precum, sticky on his hand. He rubbed his thumb in circles around the tip, and Makoto moaned loudly, his breath coming in short bursts.

“More…please!” Makoto grunted, almost thrusting his hips into Sousuke’s hand, returning backwards only to be met with slender fingers sliding into his entrance. Makoto’s voice rose to a higher pitch, crying out in between gasps of breath. It smelled like sweat and grime, and Makoto’s hair smelled like lavender shampoo. His eyes were far away, cheeks a rosy red. Sousuke thought he never looked more beautiful.

“Ahh…let me...” Makoto suddenly released his death grip on Sousuke’s neck, reaching a hand down to the taller man’s waist. He felt Sousuke’s erection through the fabric, and it twitched against his touch. Sousuke winced, the contact so good it was almost painful. Makoto pulled away the taller man’s boxers, timidly reaching inside to grasp onto his cock. Makoto began stroking up and down, matching Sousuke’s pace with his own. Sousuke convulsed. His mind stopped working, everything spinning out of focus.

Suddenly, Sousuke pulled both hands out and spun Makoto by the hip to face the wall. The shorter man gave a surprised yelp, bracing both hands on the cement in front of him. Sousuke pulled his pants down, letting it drop to his ankles, and then did the same for the man in front of him.

“Wh-what? No, no, wait-” Makoto said, realizing what Sousuke was doing.

Sousuke lined his member up with Makoto’s entrance, gently prodding but not pushing in. He leaned over, draping himself over Makoto’s back. “Do you not want to do it? I can stop, if you want.”

Makoto flushed, and fidgeted as Sousuke rubbed the head of his member in small circles around his hole. “No…I just…be gentle, okay?” He finally said. His fingers left wet trails on the wall, knuckles still covered with Sousuke’s precum. Sousuke nodded into his neck. He stood back up, and after pausing for a second, slowly pushed into the man in front of him. Makoto keened, hands curling into fists against the wall. Sousuke continued slowly, slowly, until his entire erection was engulfed by soft, wet heat.

 _So hot…tight..._. Sousuke couldn’t form complete thoughts. In front of him, Makoto was a panting, quivering mess, sweat beading his back and his neck. The taller man paused, giving Makoto some time to adjust. He leaned over and left a trail of kisses down Makoto’s spine, and the shorter man gave a visible shudder.

After a few moments, he felt Makoto relax. He started to thrust slowly, in and out. Makoto’s breath was coming out in spurts, his chest heaving. Sousuke grabbed onto the dips above Makoto’s thighs, where his torso met his hips.

“Ahh…Makoto…” Sousuke bit his lip. His thrusts got faster, the heat sending sporadic bursts of pleasure through his body. Makoto pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his voice that was coming out against his will, vibrating in his throat. When Sousuke reached a hand around Makoto’s waist to grab his cock, the light-haired man almost buckled and collapsed.

Sousuke matched his strokes with his thrusts, the pleasure building until it neared his climax. He let the other hand play with Makoto’s nipples, sending Makoto into a frenzy of gasps and pants. Each thrust rocked Makoto’s core. He cried out, moaning in pleasure.

“Nn…hah…so-so _deep._ ” He grunted. It felt _electric_. It was wet, sticky, and hot. The sound of Sousuke’s thighs slapping into Makoto’s ass echoed on the walls, the dark alleyway making sound much louder than it was. But at this point, Makoto didn’t care if someone heard, or even found them. It just felt so _good_.

“I-I’m…almost…” Sousuke moaned. He brought a hand back to Makoto’s hip to steady himself, keeping the other on Makoto’s cock, stroking faster.

“M-me too…” Makoto panted, his head dropped between his shoulders and breathing heavily. Sousuke thrust harder, faster, and their cries got louder and louder until he felt it growing and surging up and tipping over the edge-

His vision exploded in stars. His mind went blank. His breathing hitched and he keeled over, wrapping both arms around Makoto’s chest. His hand was covered in Makoto’s cum. They said nothing for a while, both coming down from a haze of pure, blank pleasure. The air was muggy and humid, closing around them like a blanket. Sousuke felt the rise and fall of Makoto’s rib cage against his cheek, and he swore he never felt more content in his life.

“That…was amazing.” Sousuke spoke first. Makoto just nodded, still trying to catch his breath. But he offered up a genuine smile. “Are you okay?”

The shorter boy nodded again, “Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?”

Sousuke grinned in reply. ”Never been better.” Slowly, he let go of Makoto, gently pulling out. Makoto grimaced, feeling the pang of emptiness in his lower half. The shorter man slowly straightened up. He swore his back creaked upon standing straight.

“You got any tissues in your bag?” Sousuke asked. Makoto looked away sheepishly.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

After cleaning up and sorting out their clothes, Sousuke turned to look at the fair-haired boy next to him. He studied his face, his neck (where the kiss marks were already showing), and the slope of his shoulders. He really did look like an angel. And he was Sousuke’s, Sousuke’s angel.

“So,” he started, taking Makoto’s hand in his. Makoto turned to face him, eyes expectant. Sousuke’s face split into a wide grin “Are you still uncomfortable wearing that shirt?”

**_IF LOST, RETURN TO SOUSUKE_ **

Makoto’s eyes widened for a second, then he blushed furiously and looked away.

“N-no. Well, maybe.” He stammered. “Maybe, just a little.”

Sousuke laughed. “I can live with that.” And this time, it was Makoto who pulled them out onto the street, hand in hand and laughing together.

**_I’M SOUSUKE._**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this was so hard to write, I hope you liked it!! Feedback appreciated xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED SOUMAKO INTERACTION PLEASE KIYOANI DO US A FAVOUR  
> Thanks for reading!! Feedback appreciated xoxo


End file.
